A Side of Tea … bag
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Showering for Laxus and Freed means so much more than just washing. Written for Kinktober 2019.


**Kinktober 2019: Day 1** – Deep-Throating | Face-Sitting (with an extra side of teabagging and humiliation)

.

* * *

Laxus had a cock that could—and on one weird mission to a primitive tribe, had been—the object of worship, and now that thickness was filling Freed's mouth. His lips stretched painfully tight, the corners felt ready to split, but he refused to surrender his treat.

A deep, rumbling moan echoed through the shower. This was what he wanted, to hear Laxus lost in pleasure _he_ could give him. Freed would have smiled if his lips were not straining.

Then a hand landed on his head. Freed knew what that meant, and he took a few deep breaths to prepare himself. With a tilt of his head, he began to press deeper. A soft, awed curse whispered above him, followed by a louder moan as Freed slid Laxus' cock deeper and deeper into his throat. When he was pleasuring his Thunder God, nothing else mattered, not the ache in his knees, not the shower raining into his eyes. In moments like this, his whole world existed to be something that could pleasure Laxus.

He pulled back enough to breathe again, and thrust back down, getting an even louder shout from Laxus.

"Freed! Shit … _now!_"

Freed eased back just in time to taste cum pumping out across his tongue, coated the whole inside of his mouth. He swallowed—he knew Laxus _loved_ to feel him swallowing while he was still coming—and was gifted with a soul-rending shudder from his lover.

Laxus sank to the bottom of the tub, all strength gone from his legs. Freed chuckled and knew this was not the end of things. He crawled on top of Laxus and straddle over his face.

"Don't keep me waiting," he said haughtily.

Laxus chuckled wearily. "Yes, sir, Mr. Justine." He happily gulped around Freed's balls, sucking on them as he stroked Freed's impatient cock. Freed pulled up and dipped back in, thrusting his balls into Laxus' mouth while watching his lover's spent cock twitching in a debate over whether to go down or harden back up. He heard Laxus gag for just a moment, but he did not stop dipping his balls in. Laxus liked to be nearly suffocated like this, so Freed pressed down, smothering his groin into Laxus' face. That definitely made the flaccid cock twitch with a desire to come back.

"Not getting hard for me?" he teased, softly batting at the limp dick and getting a growl of frustration from Laxus. Oh, he _hated_ that, and Freed _loved_ to humiliate him. "Guess I'm not sexy enough."

There was a defiant yell of protest, but Freed smashed his balls in deeper, silencing the objection.

"At least prove you enjoy it."

That set up even more vigorous sucking of his balls, and Freed trembled, although he refused to moan. He would not give Laxus that satisfaction. He pulled up, popping out of Laxus' mouth, and glanced back to see him lying there, slobber all down his face, mouth gaping open, waiting eagerly for more.

"Do you think your mouth is good enough for my cock today?"

Laxus opened his eyes with a glassy gaze, lost in pleasure. "Please, let me."

So different from before! When they first hooked up and Freed asked that question, Laxus had defiantly insisted he was perfectly good, which of course made him ineligible, and he would only be allowed to lie there as Freed teabagged into him. Once, Laxus got frustrated and shouted "Is your cock even good enough for my mouth?" That got him punished, ravaged painfully—which he loved—and no sex for a month, which Laxus definitely did _not_ like.

Freed refused to tell him the key to answering that question, and it took a few months for Laxus to realize this was a power play. He had to beg for the honor to prove himself _good enough_.

"On your knees."

Laxus eagerly raised and knelt before him, looking straight up into his eyes. Freed crooked a finger under his chin, lifting Laxus' head up higher, higher, until he flinched from the stretch to his neck.

"Please let you … what?"

Flinching from the strain, Laxus whispered hoarsely, "Please, let me prove I can suck your cock."

"What if I say no?"

This was yet another test that took a while for Laxus to learn the right answer. Now, he gulped.

"That's your call."

"Precisely," Freed said, and he released Laxus' chin, patting his head like he was a good puppy who had learned a trick. "Always remember that. It's _my call_ to let you suck me. What does that make it for you?"

"An honor," he replied obediently.

"So, what do you say?"

"Please, give me the _honor_ of sucking your cock."

Freed bit his lip, beyond thrilled to hear that. "Prove you deserve it."

Laxus leaned in, taking him right away, sucking him just the way Freed loved it, deep and tight, with his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Now it was Freed's turn to collapse against the shower wall and clutch into Laxus' hair, savoring the wet heat and rapid friction.

Still, he never once moaned. Even as his breathing got faster, even as his toes curled up, even as he yanked at Laxus' head, thrusting in faster, throat-fucking him and getting choking grunts, even as he came and felt Laxus gulping it down, he made sure to never once release a sound of pleasure.

Laxus leaned back, wiping his lips and looking up with hopefulness. Freed was ready to tease him again, either completely denying him satisfaction by saying he was terrible—he had done that a few times—or his usual response, a lackluster "I guess you'll do." Instead, Freed's heart warmed up, and he cupped Laxus' cheek.

"Definitely, you're the only one who's good enough."

Laxus looked momentarily stunned that Freed had actually approved this time. He suddenly sank into Freed's gentle hand and wrapped his arms around his slender legs, trembling at the praise. He was so eager for validation—Freed knew this had a lot to do with Laxus' rough childhood and his father—so although Freed liked to tease and humiliate him, he really loved seeing the deep relief and gratitude when he praised Laxus' hard work.

"Stand up."

Laxus rose to his feet, but Freed's eyes were drawn down.

"Did praising you get you that hard?"

Laxus grunted in humiliation and looked away.

Freed slid his hand down and lightly caressed a single finger along the lengthening cock. "Do you need to deal with it?"

"Eventually, maybe. Tired now."

Freed turned to the shower, washing the spit off his cock, and told Laxus to wash out his mouth. Then they turned off the water and stepped out.

"Cuddle me by the fireplace," Laxus said in a gruff voice. "Once I'm rested … if you wanna…"

Freed put a finger to Laxus' lips. "You were so good just now, I'll allow you to take me."

Laxus' mouth dropped, but then he smirked. "The hell you sayin', _allow you to_? You love it up the ass."

"But doing that is always up to me. Never forget that."

"Of course I know that much." He leaned over and kissed Freed. "That's why I'm eternally bound to you, because I'm so much in your debt for letting me love you, I'll forever be repaying you."

Freed finally moaned in deep pleasure at the words of fidelity.

"That's the sound I like to hear," Laxus said with a cunning smile.

Too late, Freed realized what he had done, and he turned away petulantly. "That was my stomach growling."

"Liar," Laxus said, nuzzling him happily.

"It was your imagination."

"I didn't imagine you enjoying it so much that you jizzed enough to almost choke me."

"Maybe I _won't _let you take me this time."

Laxus purred deep in his throat and whispered into Freed's ear. "I know you already want it. I can _smell it_."

Freed surrendered and smiled at the happy pecks Laxus was giving his ear and neck. "Okay, fine. Fine! Stop that," he said, pushing Laxus away before he giggled in ticklishness as well.

Laxus looked well-pleased as he pulled back.

"Couch. Cuddles. Then I'm punishing you."

"Oh?" Laxus said, thoroughly amused now.

Freed leaned in with a devious glint in his eyes. "I will _make sure_ you please my ass."

Laxus chuckled as desire rekindled in his eyes. "Yes, sir, Mr. Justine."


End file.
